1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overload breaker, and more particularly to an overload breaker having an improved configuration for allowing the overload breaker to be easily manufactured and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical overload breakers have been developed and provided for coupling to electric wires or cables, electric facilities, or the like, particularly for coupling in front of electric facilities, to prevent overload electric power source from supplying to the electric facilities, and thus to prevent the electric facilities from being damaged by the overload electric power energy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,289 to Grenier discloses one of the typical overload circuit breakers, and comprises a number of parts or elements received in a receptacle, and a number of spring members disposed in the receptacle, and engaged with the parts or elements, for biasing the parts or elements. In addition, a magnetic actuation device includes a magnetic actuation coil disposed in the receptacle.
However, it will be difficult to assemble the parts or elements and the spring members and the magnetic actuation coil of the magnetic actuation device within the tiny receptacle. Furthermore, the magnetic actuation device is expensive and may greatly increase the manufacture cost of the overload breakers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional overload breakers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an overload breaker including an improved configuration for allowing the overload breaker to be easily manufactured and assembled.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an overload breaker comprising a receptacle including a chamber formed therein, and including three slots formed in bottom and communicating with the chamber thereof, the receptacle including a housing provided on top thereof and having a space formed therein and defined by a partition which is located between the housing and the receptacle, a first and a second and a third prongs engaged in the slots of the receptacle respectively, the second prong including a contact provided thereon, a conductor blade including a first end secured to the third prong, and a second end for selectively contacting with the contact of the second prong, and including an intermediate portion located between the first and the second ends thereof, a neon lamp received in the space of the housing, and including a first terminal extended through the partition and coupled to the second prong, and including a second terminal extended through the partition and coupled to the first prong, a resistor coupled to the second terminal of the neon lamp, a switch button pivotally attached to the housing with at least one pivot axle, and including a first end and a second end, and a lever including a first end pivotally coupled to the first end of the switch button, and including a second end having an actuator provided thereon, to engage with the second end of the conductor blade, and to move the second end of the conductor blade relative to the second prong, and to selectively engage and disengage the second end of the conductor blade from the contact of the second prong. The second end of the conductor blade is engageable with the contact of the second prong when the first end of the switch button and the lever are moved toward the second prong, and is movable away from the contact of the second prong when the second end of the switch button is moved toward the second prong, to move the lever away from the second prong.
The housing includes a groove formed therein and defined by at least one projection, to receive the first terminal of the neon lamp. The housing includes a groove formed therein and defined by at least one jut, to receive the second terminal of the neon lamp. The housing includes a width smaller than that of the receptacle, to form a shoulder between the housing and the receptacle.
A positioning device may further be provided for positioning the intermediate portion of the conductor blade in the receptacle, and includes an extension extended from the partition, to engage with the intermediate portion of the conductor blade, and to position the intermediate portion of the conductor blade in the receptacle.
The positioning device includes a bar engaged in the receptacle, and having a protrusion extended from the bar, to engage with the intermediate portion of the conductor blade, and to position the intermediate portion of the conductor blade in the receptacle. The receptacle includes an inverted T-shaped channel formed therein, to receive and retain the bar therein.
The housing includes a stud extended into the space thereof from the partition, to engage with the neon lamp, and to retain the neon lamp in the housing. The housing includes a fin extended into the space thereof from the partition, to engage with the neon lamp, and to retain the neon lamp in the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.